Love can be found in the Underworld
by ShadowWolfFang8
Summary: I really can't think of a summary without giving away the first chapter, but here goes. Chaor is one mad creature today, poor Kaz is in the wrong place at the wrond time.Please read and review. Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Underworld.

Well here is a new story! I have yet to see this pairing on Fanfic. And so this was a plot bunnies that kept biting me all throughout psychology. It will be a ChaorxKaz paring. Poor Kazzy, oh well on with the story! Hehehe.

Chaor was not in a good mood today, so you can imagine that everyone in the Underworld was staying far away from him, Only poor Kaz had know idea that Chaor was in a horrible mood. Kaz had gone to the Underworld to get a new scan for his upcoming drome match so he had absolutely no idea about Chaor.

Now the reason that Chaor was in such a foul mood was because a chaotic player like Kaz had come in and taken his plans for invasion to Van Bloot. So when he saw Kaz he was pretty pissed.

"What are you doing here Kaz?" Chaor snarled.

"I was only coming here for a scan." Kaz told him. Chaor walked up to him and stopped about a foot away.

"Many time I have let you wonder around her at your own times Kaz." Chaor told him.

"Ya I have never done anything to betray you or your tribe." Kaz said in a tone that seemed like he was annoyed.

"Don't go getting annoyed with me Kaz, I let your kind in here to scan me and my tribe, and how do I get repaid, by my personal office getting ransacked and my plans for an invasion stolen, and given to Van Bloot!" He Yelled/Snarled at Kaz.

"And like I said I haven't done anything to hurt this tribe, I have always been loyal to you Chaor!" Kaz yelled back, he saw Chaor raise his hand and closed his eyes because he thought that Chaor was going to slap him. Kaz opened his eyes in shock as he felt Chaor's had grabbing his chin gently.

"Your right Kaz, you have been loyal, but now I know just how to get my payment out of you." Chaor said with a smirk.

"What do…" Kaz didn't finish do to being knocked out be Chaor. He fell right into Chaor's arms.

"You're all mine now Kaz, you are not leaving anytime soon." Chaor said to the unconscious Kaz in his arms. Chaor hen carried Kaz to his private chambers and placed him on the bed. Chaor smiled at his soon to be mate and left the room. Chaor walked into his office and Takinom was waiting there for him.

"Chaor have you actually taken Kaz for your mate?" She asked.

"Yes, I have, I have found myself falling for him." Chaor said as he sat down.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am wrong in choosing _my_ mate Takinom." He growled.

"No, I know that Kaz is a strong male, and would make a good mate, what I am trying to say, is that he is 15 Chaor, he's not going to be ready for this." She argued defending herself.

"I am aware of his age Takinom." He said annoyed.

"But what I am saying is that he lives on Earth with his parents. He's not even legal enough to be on his own, he's just 15. You know as well as I, that as soon as we chose our mate and make It final they are bound to only us. Kaz will no longer be on Earth, both his "Selves" will merge and he will be stuck on Perim." She said still trying to get Chaor to reconsider.

"I know what you are saying, but I want him, you know how protective I am, I don't want any other person to get him." Chaor told him.

"Better be careful there Chaor people will think you've gone soft." She said jokingly.

"I'm allowed to be soft when it comes to my mate." He said defending himself.

"So there's no changing your mind then?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Just be careful, Kaz is going to ether going to be a good mate, or a an even better traitor, what you say and do depends on that." She said as she walked out. Chaor finished his work and headed back to his room, he went in and saw that Kaz was sleeping peacefully, and crawled in beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

When Kaz woke the next morning he found himself in a large, warm bed. He rolled over and found himself pressed into a warm body he looked up and saw Chaor smirking at him. It took Kaz I minute to realize that Chaor arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Kaz couldn't and more importantly he couldn't get away.

"Chaor what are…" Kaz was starting to say but was cut off by Chaor's lips on his own. Kaz struggled against him but it was just no use Chaor was holding him tightly. Chaor broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into Kaz's neck. He then proceeded to bite into it claiming Kaz for his mate. Kaz's screaming was muffled by Chaor's hand covering his mouth.

Chaor pulled away a looked down at Kaz's confused and scared face so he decided to elaborate.

"You are now mine Kaz, you are my mate." Chaor said smirking.

"Wow hang on mate!" Kaz yelled and started struggling once more against Chaor.

"Yes, Kaz mate, we are bound together." Chaor said liking how frisky Kaz was getting.

"No way, I don't think so, let me go!" Kaz yelled, and tried so hard to get away.

"Kazdan, stop this, you are mine, you aren't going anywhere, so calm down!" Chaor snarled. Kaz was shocked to hear Chaor say his full name.

"But, why me, why won't you want a strong creature?" Kaz said trying to find some way out of this.

"The other creatures around here are no where near your league Kaz. Sure they may be loyal, but the could also turn on me at any moment. I know that you wouldn't betray me Kaz. You said it your self you have always been loyal and that is the reason why you are my mate, and not so other creature." Chaor told him.

"But I don't want any of this." Kaz argued suddenly angry.

"You don't have a choice Kaz, I could have killed you instead for sneaking around, but I think that you would rather stay alive." Chaor snapped back at him.

"I just what to go home." Kaz said as he started sobbing. Chaor hugged him tightly and stroked his hair letting Kaz cry into him.

"Your home is here now, you will be allowed to roam free, in the Underworld, but that is as far as you go, if you try go escape then you will be punished, understand." Chaor said.

Kaz didn't answer, and Chaor looked down to see that he had cried himself to sleep. Chaor smiled at his mate and feel back to sleep himself.

So here it is the first chapter.

I now that Chaor is totally OCC, but we don't know how he would act to his mate/lover. So please review and I hope that you will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here is much-awaited chapter two.

So we such get on with it then no more chitchat.

I DON'T OWN!! MWHAHAHAHAHA ha ha ha………. ~cough, cough~

Chapter Two

When Kaz woke the next morning he sat up in shock as the nights events had come flooding back to him. Kaz jumped out of the bed seething with anger. Then reached into his pocket expecting his scanner to still be there. He had to mentally smack him self at his own stupidity.

"Of coarse Chaor would take." He said to himself bitterly. Kaz walked around the room trying to come up with escape plans. He got frustrated, and angry that his was forced into this situation. He then picked up the nearest thing to him, the lamp, and though it at the wall. It hit its mark and broke. A guard that was just passing by heard the crass and decided to see what was happening. He opened the door and was faced with an angry fuming Kaz.

"Are you okay?" He asked a bit timidly.

"No, Get the hell out of here!" Kaz yelled. The guard mumbled something that Kaz could comprehend and left. As the guard left Kaz noticed that the door made no sounds of being locked. Kaz went over to the door, he turned the knob and to his surprise it opened.

'This may be my only chance.' Kaz thought to himself. Kaz poked his head out, and looked down the hallway. When he didn't see anyone coming, he quickly darted down the hallway. He ran down the hallway making a few turns here and there. He turned a corner and came up to a dead end. He started to back up and was about to turn around when he backed right into someone. He felt a strong tail curl around his waist bringing him closer to that person. At once Kaz new, who had him, he knew it was Chaor.

"Where do you think your going Kazzy?" Chaor asked with a bit of a growl. Kaz who was being defiant told him.

"To the circus." Chaor not liking Kaz's answer turned him around to face him, he grabbed his chin.

"Don't be smart with me Kaz." Chaor then turned walking down the hallway, dragging Kaz with him. Chaor stopped in front of the door to their bedroom.

"Your not going anywhere Kaz, you are mine, and your stay right here." Chaor said as he shoved Kaz into the room. Before closer the door Chaor heard him saying that he doesn't belong to anyone. Chaor closed and locked the door, smirked to him self and thought

'Soon very soon, you will be fully mine Kaz.' Chaor continued down the hallway purring slightly to himself.

Kaz meanwhile was not a happy camper. When he was shoved into the room, he meant to yell it out but ended up mumbling that he doesn't belong to anyone.

"Great now what the hell am I supposed to do?" Kaz asked the room more then himself. He then got an idea, he as going to trash the room. Kaz broke most of the lamps and threw the bedding everywhere, ripped up random papers and tossed them everywhere like confetti and ripped up the curtains. After he ripped up the curtains he saw the window, he then immediately came up with an escape plan. He opened the window and looked down and saw that it wasn't very high up. He could jump out the window and land safely on the ground. With his mind set he jumped. Just like he thought he did land on the ground safely. Kaz took off running in the direction of the exit to the Underworld.

Chaor was walking back down the hallway and back to Kaz. He unlocked the door and was met with a disastrous sight, the room looked like a tornado went thought it. Chaor growled in annoyance, He just then noticed that Kaz was not in the room. He looked over at the window and saw that it was open. He let out a loud roar and took off out of the room and headed to find Takinom so that she could find his Kaz.

Kaz ran and run as far as he could. Up a head he could see the gates to leading out of The Underworld. Kaz had stopped to take a small break to catch his breath when he heard and very loud roar. Kaz chuckled a bit to him self, he knew exactly who that roar belonged to. He looked up to see Takinom flying above him and he hid in the shadows of the building he was leaning on. Once she was past, Kaz ran from his hiding spot and headed right out of the gates and headed in the direction of lake-keni-po. Kaz ran as far as he could until he collapsed and passed out.

"Chaor I couldn't find him anywhere, he must have just slipped past me." Takinom said as she went up to Chaor's throne.

"Then I want the whole Underworld army looking for him." Chaor growled as he stormed out of the throne. He was walking down the hall when he stopped and leaned against the window looking outside. 'I really hope that Kaz is okay, Takinom was right I should have waited' He thought to him self as he looked out the window at the gates that were now outside. Chaor continue down the hallway and ended up at another one of his bedrooms where he entered and closed the door behind him silently. Chaor sat on the bed and looked at the spot opposite him and hoped that Kaz would come back to him, after all he still had his scanner.

"Kaz? Kaz! KAZ!" Tom yelled as he spotted his friend (now conscious) walking towards Najirin's castle.

"Tom is that you?" Kaz yelled as he ran to meet Tom.

"Kaz what happened to you?" Tom asked as Kaz ran up to him looking upset and distraught.

"The worst thing, I went to the Underworld and Chaor was in a bad mood, he knock me unconscious and he told me that I was his mate when I woke up this morning." Kaz said franticly.

"It's okay Kaz, I am sure that Najirin can help you, only he is in Kiru City today, do you have your scanner?" Tom asked.

"Nope Chaor took it from me." Kaz said shaking his head.

"Well then we will just have to walk there." Tom told him.

"Thanks Tom I really need a friend right now." Kaz told him as they started to walk in the direction of Kiru City. It was almost night (1) when they reached the city; they quickly ran in before the guards closed the gates. They ran the path that lead them to Maxxor's castle, when they reached the bottom of it they both looked up and saw that both Maxxor and Najirin were up on the level right above them, they seemed to be arguing both something.

"Maxxor, Tom won't take being forcefully mated to you easily, he is a very independent person and you need to talk to him about it first." Najirin told he wisely.

"I know that I should, but I want him to be mine so bad, and before anyone else can claim him."

"I know you feel that way, but talk to him, spend time with him and ultimately do not force him." He replied.

"Yes I know, but like I said before I know that other creature are interested in him, Like Tangath, he is very interested in my Tom."

"That is one thing that you need to keep minimum, don't be to possessive over him, let him chose." Najirin told him.

"I will give what you say a thought." Maxxor replied

"Good because we have company." Najirin said as he inclined his head in the direction of outside.

Both boys froze as both Najirin and Maxxor turned to look at them. They had to take a few steps back as Maxxor jumped off the ledge and landed right in front of them; Najirin landed right beside him.

"What are you two do here so late?" Maxxor asked crossing his arms.

"He need to see Najirin." Tom said also crossing his arms.

"Why?" Maxxor asked.

"It's personal." Kaz replied before Tom.

"What is the matter Kazdan?" Najirin asked him.

"Can we go into a more enclosed space?" Tom asked before Kaz could.

"Certainly." Maxxor said as he grabbed tom and Kaz and jumped landed on the ledge him and Najirin were previously on.

"Please don't ever do that again." Both bays said in unison.

Maxxor just smirked.

"Now what is the problem." Najirin asked looking at Kaz.

Kaz told them the whole story, as he was telling his story Tom fell asleep from his position on the floor. He was also leaning up against the chair the Maxxor was sitting in.

"Well I can terminate the bond between you, but we need to have Chaor as well." Najirin told in a saddened and grave tone. Kaz almost cried, Tom was still sleeping and Maxxor was watching him with lust. At least with the day over nothing more could possibly go wrong.

here it is I know really late but here it is! Review! Now I am off before very angry fans murder me!

Chaor: Review

Maxxor: Review

Kaz: Please Review, see I asked nicely

Tom: Pretty Please Review, I asked even more nicely!

Kaz: Yeah, Because you're a suck up.

Tom:…..I am so not talking to you again…..

Kaz: ~whispering~ Drama queen.

1) I don't know how long it takes to get from Lake Keni-Po to Kiru so I just said a day, besides Kaz and Tom can walk fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello wonderful fans, thanks for all the reviews, they are such a delight to see in the sitting waiting in my inbox! J I sound like such a dork. Upon a suggestion one of my reviewers said, Maxxor is now going to be a possessive lovey-dovey type in stead.

Here is chapter three.

ME NO OWNY!

Ilikecake, doyoulikecake, becauseireallylikecake, especiallychocolate, itissoyummy, yum!!!!!

Both of the boys had fallen asleep in the office and Najirin had left to return to his castle. Maxxor stood from his desk and saw both boys sleeping on top of each other. Maxxor went over to them and picked up Kaz. In his arms he carried him to one of the spare rooms. As he laid Kaz in the bed he gently brushed against the bite. Kaz whimper a bit.

'I fell sorry for this kid.' Maxxor thought to himself. He returned back to his office and grabbed Tom gently. He carried him to the room that was right beside Kaz's. Placing him into the bed, he gently brushed Tom's hair out of his face. Before he did anything he would regret Maxxor left the room. He headed in the direction to his own room and went to bed.

Back to Chaor. 

Chaor paced his throne room and waited to here from his men. One of his guards came in with bad news.

"Lord Chaor one of your spies has found out where the human went and where he is."

"Well tell me!" Chaor growled angrily.

"He is with the other human in Kiru City, in Maxxor's castle."

"Well at least he's safe." Chaor said to himself.

"What are your orders sir." He asked.

"Nothing don't do anything just let him go." Chaor told him.

"Yes sir." The guard said as he left the room.

"Chaor are you sure that you want to do this?" Takinom asked him.

"Yes I am sure, I love Kaz but I should have waited." Chaor said in a depressed tone.

"Well, I hate to say it but I told you so." She said as she headed out of the window.

"Ha ha very funny." Chaor called after her.

Back to Maxxor 

When Kaz woke the next morning, he felt a rush of relief, when he saw that he wasn't in Chaor's room. He got up and out of the bed when he heard the door knocking. He went to the door and saw that it was Najarin.

"Hello Kazdan, we would like you to came and talk with us a bit more." He said

"Sure." Kaz replied. He saw that Tom was waiting right behind Najarin and he looked very anxious.

"Tom what is going on?" Kaz asked.

"I will tell you when we are in Maxxor's office and we won't be overheard." Tom replied.

"Alright."

The walked in silence for the duration of the trip, which didn't last very long. Once they were there. Kaz was shocked to see that H'earring was already in there talking to Maxxor.

"KAZ!" H'earring yelled as he jumped into Kaz's arms in a hug.

"Hey H'earring how's it going?" Kaz replied out of breath.

"Kaz, I am so happy that you made it out okay and in one piece." H'earring said as he sobbed.

"H'earring, don't worry I'm fine." Kaz said as he patted H'earring on the back.

"We are here to talk about some very important things." Maxxor said.

"Kaz, I really need to tell you this, but your Earth self and Chaotic code have merged." Najarin said.

"What!" Kaz yelled.

"It seems when us creatures of Perim mate with a human from Earth their two beings become one. Najarin told him

"What about my parents." Kaz said in desperation

"Your safe for about three weeks." Tom told him.

"How am I possible safe."

"I told them that we were going on a camping trip for three weeks." Tom said shrugging.

"Thanks." "So H'earring what are you doing here?" Kaz asked.

"I came to give you this." H'earring said as he produced Kaz's scanner out of his pouch.

"Thanks a lot H'earring but what good will it do if I have merged?" Kaz said still slightly depressed.

"Once we have captured Chaor, and unmated the two of you, then your oneself will become two again." Najarin told him.

"But you don't think that Chaor gonna give me up that easily do you?" Kaz said in anger.

"No we no that he won't that is why I am going to fight with him and use a mugic to try to knock him unconscious and then while he is still unconscious we will unmate you." Maxxor said looking out the window.

"Alright how are we going to do this?" Tom asked.

They all sat down and started to make the plan 'Capture Chaor.'

Ilikecake, doyoulikecake, becauseireallylikecake, especiallychocolate, itissoyummy, yum!!!!!

End of chapter.

Whoot.

There you go you impatient people jk.

Please review! I just love those lovely reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Top of Form 1

Okay so here is Chapter 4.

Sorry for the long wait.

Naruto's sis and Itachi's girl

Thanks Mrs. Bumblebee for the idea. So this chapter lives up to it's T rating Kaz says a dirty word.

Maxxor's castle in Kiru City.

"Alright so here's the plan." Intress said.

"We are going head to Chaor's palace, first we're going to try to talk to him and if he wont listen to us then we are going to try and knock him out a and teleport him back here." Maxxor told the away team.

"Once we have Chaor Najarin will perform the unmating ceremony." Tangath Toborn said as he took a quick glance in Tom's direction. 'I hope that Tom might be going with us, because if he dose I am going to mate with him.' Tangeth thought to him self.

"Now that you all know the plan let's move out." Maxxor said, he noticed the both Tom and Kaz were starting to fallow them.

"Sorry boys but it is to dangerous for you to go with us at this time, if Chaor agrees then I will send Najarin back to retrieve you Kaz, Tom stay here." And with that he took Tom's scanner and left the office with out another word. Truth was Maxxor knew that Tangath was going on the trip a he didn't want any moves to be made.

"Well then, that just pissed me off." Tom said

"What did, him taking your scanner, or him telling you that it is to dangerous?" Kaz chuckled.

"A little bit of both." He said in a whispery voice. "It just upsets me that now I can't go to Chaor and tell him about human lifestyles, you know like our government your laws, rules and such and tell him that we are still in school." Tom said in a saddened voice.

"I know that he would have listen to you, I mean we all have gotten along when you started to play Underworlder cards, hell he even let you scan him." Kaz said

"And I did that all on my own to." Tom said smugly. "Hey Kaz if it was any other way would you have liked to stay in Perim?" "You know if Chaor wanted to mate with you because he loved you?"

"I might have, I mean after high school, I don't know what I want to do and if Chaor said that he did love me and wanted me to be will him then I probably would have chosen to stay with him." Kaz replied.

"I think that it would be the same with me as well, but I would have like it even better if there was anyway that we could have stayed in both realms." Tom said.

"Hey Tom do you like Maxxor in that way?" Kaz asked.

"Ya, I think I do, but like I said I'm not sure if I'm ready to give up on Earth." He said with a pained expression.

"Well when this is all over I am going to go home and stay there for a few years going into Perim when I have to, but still going to continue in Chaotic, it's my life and I won't give that up." Kaz said.

Both boys turned suddenly at the door opening. The person came in and it was Agitos.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kaz asked angrily.

"Taking you two to be mine and my accomplices hostages, you are definitely perfect for the job." He said coming closer pulling out two pieces of lengthy rope.

"And why on Earth would make you and your accomplices think that Kaz and I are the perfect hostages?" Tom asked as he and Kaz backed up right into a wall.

"Well, let me think." He put is hand on his chin in mock thought. "This one, (pointing at Kaz) is Lord Chaor's mate, I know Chaor wouldn't do anything to harm him, he's almost soft when it comes to him, And you are the soon to be mate to Maxxor, so that make you perfect, both rulers won't do anything stupid that will harm or worse kill you." Agitos told him with a smirk.

"But your wrong, I'm not Maxxor's mate or going to be, and I don't even think he likes me that way." Tom blurted out.

"Right now you might not be but soon you will be, Intress told me, and that is why we are working together, she hates, you little human, you are taking Maxxor away from her." Agitos said as he was right in front of the two, he quickly took advantage to their momentary shock and tied both their wrists together behind their backs there was nothing they could do. Just then Intress walked into the room.

"What on Perim is keeping you, they are almost at Underworld city, and _he _dose not like to kept waiting so I suggest you hurry up." She said in a angry kind of voice voice. She walked up to Tom and slapped him across the face. All he could do was just stand there with a shocked expression.

"That my dear Tomas was taking Maxxor away from me." She said. She grabbed him by him collar and dragged him out before Agitos came out she quickly pulled him aside.

"Sorry about that Tom, I had to make it seem that I really hated you, don't worry I'm going to get you and Kaz out of this." She said as she rubbed his cheek hoping to sooth it.

"Well let's go we can't keep, Lord Van Bloot waiting." Agitos said as he dragged Kaz behind him. Intress and Agitos both activated their special wrist telebracers. A moment later they all were at the doors of Chaor's palace. Lord Van Bloot came out of the shadows a moment later.

"Alright let's do this." He grabbed both boys knock them unconscious and dragged them to the throne room.

"Chaor, if you would just listen…" Najarin said.

"Lord Chaor, Lord Van Bloot (Ya so I put boot instead of Bloot, but changed it I thought it was funny! Lord Van Boot! ;)) Is here to see you he said that it is urgent and about your mate." The guard said as he came rushing.

"Maxxor if you have done any…" Chaor started to say but was interrupted when Lord Van Bloot (BOOT) Came in dragging both Tom and Kaz in.

"What have you done to them!" Chaor growled and yelled in outrage.

"Nothing at the moment I assure you." He replied.

"Then what do you want with them?" Chaor asked gritting his teeth.

"It's it obvious, I want both the Underworld and Overworld." He said calmly and smugly.

"And of we refuse your terms?" Maxxor asked.

"Then I will kill them both of them." He said even more smugly. Both of the Lords were just about to give in to Van Bloot's demands when out of nowhere Takinom came in she grabbed both boys and landed right beside Chaor.

"All of you better get out of here before I blast all of you." Chaor growled Van Bloot and Agitos both ran out of the room and into the setting sun.

"Thanks for the help Takinom." Intress said

"It was no problem, seems how you gave Chaor a bargaining chip." She replied smugly as she handed the now semi-unconscious Tom over to Chaor.

"You betrayer." She mumbled.

"So Maxxor, that leaves us, I have this very lovely Tom in my arms." He said smugly. "If you want him all you have to do is take him and leave and don't come back for Kaz."

"And what makes you think that I want Tom so badly?" Maxxor asked smugly thinking that Chaor would think the he didn't want Tom and leave him alone, boy was he wrong.

"It's very obvious that you care for him." He replied.

"You are very mistaken." Najarin said catching on to Maxxor's scheme.

"Well if you don't want him then I will just take him for my self." Chaor said smirking as he placed him mouth against Tom's neck.

"Chaor, stop!" Maxxor yelled.

"I can't just let him go, I realized I like him just as much as I like Kaz." He said momentarily leftting his mouth away.

"Najarin can he actually have two mates?" Maxxor asked softly so that Chaor wouldn't and couldn't hear.

"Yes, Chaor could have as many as he pleases." He replied sadly.

"So if you don't want him, then I will gladly take him of your hands." Before anyone could say anything Chaor bit into the right side of Tom's neck. Tom's eyes shot open and he screamed in pain and surprised as his sight was met wit the red chest on the Underworld Lord. Chaor finished up and lick him second mates neck.

"What is going on." Tom asked again this time more forceful. Chaor nuzzled him and told him.

"You Tom Majors have been made my second mate."

"What, No!" He yelled as he struggled the best to him abilities. (He's still tied up). Chaor paid him no mind.

"So now I have them both, I suggest you leave, I would hate to see my mate have to see your deaths." He said smirking at the look of complete anger on Maxxor's face.

"Maxxor it would be wise to leave, you don't want Tom to see anything happen." Najarin told him.

"This is not over yet Chaor, I will get them back." And with that Maxxor and the other teleported out of the palace and back to his own. A moment later Maxxor found himself in his office.

"Damn it!" He yelled outraged.

Char looked down at his new mate. 'Why do they always cry?' He thought to himself as he sighed seeing and feeling Tom's tears.

"Well, then that was eventful, let's get you something to eat and then I will take you and Kaz to your room, I will let you two stay together." Chaor said as he untied Tom. Tom who tried to make a run for it but was stopped by Chaor's tail and arms around his waist. Tom found himself against Chaor's chest.

"You aren't going anywhere." Chaor growled.

"I don't what this, I want to go home." Tom said stubbornly. "And since when did you like me, I thought you hated me." Tome asked as he was turned around to face Chaor.

"Since you had the balls to come and ask for a scan, all by your self." Chaor said smirking then paused as if thinking on something. "Actually in was when Maxxor lost all his powers, and was scared, you had the nerve to go against me to help him." Chaor said almost as if proud. He surprised Tom next doing something that he didn't expect Chaor leaned down and kissed him, it wasn't on the lips it was just on the cheek, at that he slightly winced.

"Now answer me honestly, Tom were you harmed." Chaor asked.

"No." He replied crossing him arms. Chaor brushed his cheek with is hand, making Tom wince.

"Then why does that hurt." Chaor said growling.

"Because Intress slapped me, there happy now." Tom asked maddened.

"No, why would see you hurt make me happy." Chaor said. Tom didn't reply as he walked down the hall. Kaz who still was knocked out didn't wake at all as Chaor made Tom eat. Tom didn't stay anything as they ate. Takinom untied Kaz and took him to the room they would be staying in. when Tom was finished he brought Tom here and pushed him in.

"Go to bed, Kaz is already here, I will see you in the morning and we will talk about the rules while you're here." Chaor said. "Where is your scanner?" He suddenly asked.

"Maxxor took it form me." Tom replied angrily.

"Why?" Chaor asked.

"So that I wouldn't fallow them here." And with that Tom went father into the room. Sensing that his mate didn't want to talk anymore he closed the door and locked it behind him.

THAT IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER

So here you go you impatient readers (jk)

Review you I will find you!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the late chapter.

Let me tell you these last few months I have been really busy.

Well any who let's get on with the chapter.

Sorry if there is any spelling issues. I shouldn't be on hear cause I'm sick right now. But I really wanted to get this out I suddenly had the greatest urge to write

Tom woke the next morning feeling very warm and

Felt two heavy things resting around his waist. He opened his eyes to see an arm and tail wrapped around him.

"Ahh!" he yelled out in shock waking all occupants of the very large bed.

"Tom, Chaor, what the hell is going on here?" Kaz yelled.

"Why don't you tell him Tom, I have plans that need my attention." Chaor chuckled as he left the room.

"Did he mate with you as well?" Kaz asked.

"Yes he did." Tom said sadly.

"Not to sound mean or anything but why?" Kaz asked him.

"He said the, time that Maxxor lost his courage when I tricked him into getting it back made him like me."

"And do you think that is the only real reason that he did it." Kaz said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I really think that he did it to piss off Maxxor, I also know now that Maxxor doesn't like me, that's also why Chaor, mated with me." Tom replied as he to crossed his arms over him chest.

"So what do we do now?"

"You get out of here as fast as you can." Takinom said as she walked in the door. She was holding something that neither boys could see.

"And why would you help us?" Tom snarled.

"Because what Chaor is doing is wrong and I know that you aren't ready to be mated to a creature of Perim." She said simply as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well how do you suppose we get out of here?" Kaz snapped.

"Even if we wanted to we couldn't without our scanners." Tom said.

"Which is why I am here, and why you need to go now because Chaor is coming, and you must never tell anyone that I did is." She said as she produced their scanners.

"How did you get them?" Kaz asked in total shock.

"I have my ways, now get going and be safe until we meet again to get you unbonded." She said as she walked out the door.

"They won't take us home but they can take us around Perim." Tom said.

"Where should we go?" Kaz asked.

"To Najarin and that means back to Kiru City." Tom said not really happy about it.

"All right lets go." Kaz said.

They both got the location on their scanners and pushed the button and they disappeared in a wisp of code.

A little moment later they arrived in Kiru City.

Back to Chaor

Chaor was walking back to where his mates where and saw that the door was open. He walked into the room to find it empty; he let out a roar and went off in the search for them. He found himself back to him study about 15 minutes later and noticed the drawer where he kept Kaz's scanner was busted open and the scanner gone.

"Dammit, someone set this up both of them are gone, to god knows where."

"They probably went back to Maxxor Chaor." Takinom said as she came in and heard what Chaor had said.

"Then I will go after them and get them back." He growled.

"Are you sure that is the right thing to do right now." She asked.

"The bite wasn't a permanet thing, I have to fully take them to fully make them mine." he said sighing.

"Sex, dammit Chaor, they are 15 years old they aren't old enough to do this."

"Right now I don't care; I will get Kaz and Tom back." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" She said sighing.

"Bring Kaz first his mark will be gone in a few days." He said.

"As you wish Lord Chaor." And with that said she was out the door.

Back to Kiru City and few days later.

"AHHH!" Kaz screamed out in pain as his neck felt like in was on fire.

"Najarin what is going on with Kaz?" Tom yelled.

"I seems that Choar's mark wasn't permanent like we thought, Kaz is going through the pain of getting unbonded." Najarin said with shock.

"So they same thing will happen to me." Tom said with happiness and relief.

"Yes is seems in about two days time, you too will feel this pain."

"That's great." HE said with genuine happiness.

"Indeed." Was the reply

Kaz had stopped screaming and was unconsious. He awoke a few days later and found tome waiting for him.

"Hey Kaz guess what?" Tome asked with his goofy grin.

"What?" Kaz said exhousted.

"We can go home." Tom said softly.

"WHAT!" Kaz yelled out.

"Chaor's mark on us wasn't permanent, so the faded and we are no longer bonded." He said with a huge smile.

"So let's go I want to go home." Kaz said as he got up.

"Right."

A moment later they were saying good-bye to Maxxor and thanking him as the pressed the button on their scanners that took them home.

Maxxor stood there watching their code disappear, knowing to himself that they wouldn't be back for a long time. Just as he walked down the street to the armory, he heard shouts.

"Underworlds and invading!" Were what everyone was yelling.

Maxxor ran to where he heard explosions. He found himself face-to-face with Chaor. A very very pissed off Chaor.

"Where are they?" He snarled.

"You were to late Chaor, they are gone, meaning gone_ home_." Maxxor yelled.

"No, they can't have." He yelled.

"You were too late, your marked disappeared, and the just ported out back to Earth, and they're not coming back." Maxxor told him.

"This is not over and I will get them back." Chaor snarled. He pushed some button on his telebraser and found himself in Ulmars lab.

"To what do I owe to pleasure Lord Chaor.?" The little creature asked surprised at the appearance of his ruler.

"I need to get to Earth and you're going to help me."

"With pleasure Lord Chaor."

'Soon I will have you back boys and this time you won't escape me, I will make sure that I fully mate you.' Chaor purred slightly at the thought. He looked over to Ulmars noticing that he had already started a while ago and chuckled. 'Yes Very soon indeed.'

Dun Dun Dun

Damn what's gonna happen.

You don't know but I do stay tuned to see what will happen.

REVIEW, I DEMAND IT! Just kidding but now really review


	6. Chapter 6

I know that this is really late. Anyway I've kind of lost insrepation for this story seems how There are no new episodes of Chaotic. Grrr, that and I just started first year university. So without further ado here is the next chapter. So one this is going to be like the episode "Chaotic Crises."

* * *

Three Year Time Skip

It had been three years since Tom and Kaz had escaped form Chaor. Both boys still played Chaotic and went to Chaotic; they just never went into Perim. Tom and Kaz were now starting their senior and final year of high school.

"Wow, Kaz can you believe that we are graduating this year?" Tom said to his redheaded companion.

"Nope, it has just gone by so fast!" Kaz said excited.

"I know it seems like just yesterday, we were freshmen and I was defending you from bullies, who thought you were insane." Tom said laughing.

"And if I remember correctly you were also one of those people who thought that I was insane." Kaz said in pretend anger and playfully punched Tom on the shoulder.

"Well in light of the new school year and the final school year, I am sorry and will always be sorry for not believing you." Tom said.

Kaz and Tom arrived at the school and headed into their English class room. When they got there, a few students were already seated. One of the boys, who looked slightly familiar, was sitting reading a book. He had spiky red hair that he tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck He had electric blue eyes and a few piercing in his ears lip and eyebrow. He was dressed in black jeans, with a red tank top and was cover with a black leather jacket. He also wore black combat boots. Under his jacket and shirt you could see that he was quite muscular. To describe him just using two words, the first would be cool, and the second would be hot. Kaz was blushing slightly when he sat down beside the new kid. Five minutes later the bell went to signal that class had started. The teacher, Mr. Jackson walked in a moment later and handed out the coarse syllabus.

"Good Morning class, as some of you have noticed we have a new student, this year. Cameron Jones has transfer from Canada." Their teacher informed the class. Cameron gave a short of gave a half wave to show the class who he was.

"Kaz will you be kind enough to show Cameron, around the school." Mr. Jackson asked.

"Sure, it's no problem." He replied. Cameron turned toward him and gave him a smile to show his appreciation. Kaz returned the smile but then had to look away to hide his blush. Mr. Jackson went on with the rest of the class talking about all the works they would be reading. The school bell went signal the ends of classes. Tom, Kaz, and Cameron walked out of class together.

"I'm Tom by the way, Tom Majors." Tom said as he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Tom; you already know who I am." Cameron relied in a soft baritone.

"So, where in Canada were you living?" Kaz asked Cameron.

"I'm from Winnipeg."{1} Cameron replied.

"Where that?" Tom asked receiving a sweat drop from both boys.

"It's in Manitoba." Cameron replied.

"So why move here?" Kaz asked.

"My dad got transferred and it was a lot better pay, so he decided to take the job." Cameron replied.

"That's cool." Tom said.

The boys had arrived at there next classroom, in an earlier conversation they had discovered they had all of the same classes.

"So do you miss Winnipeg at all?" Kaz asked when they sat down in there Pre-Cal class.

"Not really, it was nice there for half a year, and then all snow the other half." He chuckled at the expression on Tom and Kaz's face. They did get much snow in the states. {2}

"So not trying to sound rude, but how old are you?" Tom asked.

"You're not being rude, and I'm 19, I missed a year old school when I studied across seas." Cameron replied.

"So what short of thing did you do for fun in Winnipeg?" Kaz asked.

"Well, My friends Omer, Henry, Tiffany, and I play Hockey." He replied. "Do you guys play any sports?" Cameron asked.

"No way, not for me." Kaz said.

"I play soccer." Tom replied.

Before anyone knew it the bell went signalling that it was time for lunch. Tom and Kaz invited Cameron to sit with them for lunch. At lunch Tom and Kaz had started a game of Chaotic. As Cameron sat down Tom had notices he had a surprised look on his face.

"What are you playing?" Cameron asked.

"It's a card game called Chaotic." Kaz said.

Tom and Kaz then explained all the rules about Chaotic.

"So what tribes do you play?" Cameron asked.

"I play the Overworlders, I mostly use Maxxor, but I use a lot of other cards." Tom answered instantly. Kaz was a little bit hesitant.

"I play the Underworlders, I like to play Takinom." Kaz replied.

Tom knew it was a bit hard for Kaz on some days to explain to their friend why he didn't want to use Chaor anymore.

"This card looks really cool, who this?" Cameron asked holding up Kaz's Chaor card. Kaz managed to hide his flinch an answered Cameron.

"That's Chaor, he is the ruler of the Underworld, and he hates all the other tribes and wants to rule the world. He's a big headed, self-centred creature and I have no idea why I even have him in my deck."

"He seems really cool, and his stats are impressive." Cameron said.

"You can have him if you want, we could teach you how to play." Kaz said.

"That's okay, I'm not really that into playing trading card games, I just really like watching." He said shrugging his shoulder as he gave Kaz back his Chaor card.

The lunch bell went telling everyone to get to their next class. The boy walked silently to their art class and sat down at an empty table. A moment later their teacher Ms. Rathborne made her way into the classroom and handed out the outline/supply list.

"I know none of you have any pencils or your sketchbooks yet, so I will lend you pencils and paper." She said to the class. "You are welcome to draw whatever you want and come to me to get your drawings evaluated for today."

As soon as she finished talking the class swarmed her so that they could get to the good supplies. Kaz sat back down in his spot and immediately started to draw. Tom started to just doodle on his paper; he was drawing stick people and different types of sports balls. Cameron drew a picture of Chaor, and Kaz drew a forestry scene. Five minute to go for their last class, Ms. Rathborne called the kids up to return their borrowed pencils. After scolding a group of boys for breaking their pencils, she then called each student up to grade their work.

"Mr. Majors, I will give you three and a half for your work, but next time please draw something and don't just doodle." She scolded him.

"Yes, Ms. Rathborne." He replied with I slight blush.

The class ended and both Kaz and Cameron received fives for their work. The boys walked to there locker to grab there stuff.

"So, Kaz I have a Soccer meeting, are you going to stay, or just go home?" Tom asked.

"I think I'm going to stay, my parents won't be home yet, so I will just hang with you." Kaz replied.

"Would you like to come to?" Tom asked Cameron.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do, might as well spend more time with new friends." He answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"While let's go then, I don't want to be late." He said while pushing his two friend outside.

When they got outside Tom ran of to join the other team members and Cameron and Kaz settled down in the grass on the edge of the field.

"Is he always that pushy?" Cameron asked Kaz.

"Normally, he just gets excited about being outside." Kaz told him.

"So you guy never really told me about yourselves." Cameron told him.

Kaz open one eye and said "What would you like to know?"

"Well first of, how old are you two?" Cameron asked.

"We're both 17 right now." "Tom Turns 18 in April and I turn 18 in May." He replied. {3}

"How long have you been friends?" He asked.

Kaz opened his eyes and grinned at Cameron, "I know what you are thinking, how could two complete opposite people be best friends, well we have been friend since we were five, and have been thought so much together." "I would never want to lose his friendship." Kaz replied.

They remained silent after that just watching the practise.

"Hey guys were done for today, so let's head home." Tom said as he came up. Cameron and Kaz got up and the three of the walked in silence.

"This is my street." Cameron said as they came up to a fork in the road.

"Cool, this is our street as well." Tom said surprised

"Yeah, so thanks for showing me around today, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cameron said as they came to his house.

"Hey, it's no problem; I always like making new friend." Tom said.

"Yeah, so see you tomorrow." Kaz said.

"Bye." Cameron walked into his house and watched the two boys from the window.

"That was so easy." He said to himself as he chuckled.

* * *

Well I am going to end it there. I hope you liked it good bye for now!

Please Review, they make me happy

[1] I was watching A Very Potter Musical So that's where I got Winnipeg from.

[2] I have no idea where in the states Tom and Kaz live.

[3] It never says when Tom and Kaz's Birthdays are so I just made it up


End file.
